


Friday

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Friday<br/><b>Author:</b> Star <br/><b>Rating:</b> G<br/><b>Chapter Word Count:</b> 702<br/><b>Pairing:</b> Kurt/Blaine, <br/><b>Spoilers:</b> Season 3x17.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Friday night dinner.<br/><b>A/N:</b> I felt like this had to be done. Future fic.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday

**_Friday_ **

Blaine slipped his key into the lock and turned it. As soon as he was inside the warm house, he shucked off his coat and hung it in the closet by the door. He toed off his shoes as well and headed for the kitchen.

Blaine grabbed a mug from the shelf and turned to the refrigerator to get out the carton of milk. He knew it was the cheat’s way to do it but he didn't care. He poured the liquid into the mug and put it in the microwave. He pushed the buttons to set the timer and heat and put the carton of milk back in the fridge. As he waited for his milk to warm up, Blaine went through the pile of mail sitting on the table. He split them into neat piles and moments later, the microwave gave a sharp beep to say that it was finished.

He took it out and stirred a spoon around in it before licking it clean and putting it in the sink. He took a long sip of his milk and let out a satisfied sigh.

Once he was finished with his milk, Blaine decided to start on dinner. He thought back to what they had last Friday night for dinner and decided to do something a little more familiar. He pulled out some lean meat from the refrigerator that he had got earlier in the week and set it on the sink. He picked out a sharp knife and began to chop it, putting it aside once he was done.

Blaine put a large pan on the stove top and added some pre-made ingredients to it and set it to low. He added the meat once it was hot enough and went back to the counter to clean up his mess before getting out the vegetables.

He chopped the vegetables up and added them to the pan on the stove one by one, enjoying the smells that took over the kitchen as the food began to cook. Blaine added the chopped carrots to the pan and put the lid on once more. He cleaned up again and once he was done, he sat down at the kitchen table with a book to read until dinner was ready.

A while later, he put some more potatoes on to boil up so he could mash them so they could have it with their dinner and he set the kitchen table for two. He set the timer on the stove to go off for when the potatoes were due to be ready and sat back down.

Soon, the front door opened and closed again and footsteps made their way into the kitchen.

“Dinner will be ready soon,” Blaine said, why don’t you go wash up and it’ll be ready for when you come back down?”

Blaine turned to the potatoes and drained them of their water. He took the potato masher off the hook with the other cooking utensils and started to mash them up just like Kurt taught him how to. He beat them until they were perfectly smooth and fluffy. He scraped a bit off the side of the pan to taste and nodded his head, satisfied that they were to his liking.

Blaine had just set the table and was pouring two glasses of water when the other male walked into the room.

“Smells good, kid,” Burt said fondly.

Blaine smiled. “I’m glad,” he replied. 

Blaine’s laptop made a noise at the other end of the table and Blaine quickly leaned over to accept the Skype call.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Kurt said by way of greeting.

“No, kid, you’re just in time,” Burt replied.

Kurt smiled and Blaine felt his heart warm up. “So, what do we have for dinner tonight?”

“I cooked a stew,” Blaine said, shifting the lap top a little closer so it would feel like Kurt was just there with them rather than in New York.

“Sounds delicious,” Kurt commented. “I have Thai take out but I’ll pretend it’s your cooking, Blaine.”

Blaine grinned and sat down opposite Burt. “It doesn’t matter, as long as you’re here for Friday night dinner, that’s all that counts.”


End file.
